Take to the Air
by Anial Kir Summer
Summary: Aeris James enters Hogwarts with only one wish... to change her worst enemy into a rat... but she finds much more...
1. Damn That Polkiss!

Aeris James walked down the street quickly, annoyed and feeling the need to hurt something. She hated that boy. What boy? She asked herself, and grinned, kicking her mailbox. That ignorant jerk. She took the mail out of it and slammed it shut. What had he called her? Everything. She was none of the above, she told herself, kicking the mailbox again and hopping back in pain. She winced but gave it another kick, which sent her reeling backwards. That Piers Polkiss- that rat boy, and all his fat, ignorant friends. Ha! She didn't need any friends, she was strong alone. Her eyes glistened at the thought of what she had heard them talking about the day before. Some kind of boy named Harry who relied on magic to fight. She laughed as she opened the door. Oh, she'd love to turn that Polkiss boy into the rat he already was. She walked inside, careful to turn in just the right angles to not let her mother see the bruises on her lean and slightly muscular arms from the fight today. Her mother smiled at her. "Have the mail, sweetheart?" Aeris nodded and dropped the mail on the table. "Oh, wait Aer, there's something for you." Aeris laughed. "I'll read it tomorrow." She called, hurrying to her room to get a jacket. "I think you'd better read it today." Her mother snapped suddenly, and she turned around in surprise. "What are all these bruises on your arms?" she asked, annoyed. "Nothing, mom, just kind of tripped and fell." Aeris said hurriedly, noting her mother's tone of voice. I think I'll be fine. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!!" Her mother bellowed, and she winced. "Some. guys." She said meekly. "It wasn't that Polkiss boy was it? I'll tan his sorry hide if he lays another finger on my girl!" "It's okay Mom- what's that letter?" She glanced at it and her eyes widened. There in emerald green ink on a crisp yellow envelope, was an envelope. For her! It had her address printed so clearly.  
  
Ms. A. James Second Bedroom on the Right Upstairs 26 Fief Avenue Little Whinging Surrey  
  
She flipped it around, not noticing its lack of a stamp, or a return address, she was too excited. I wonder who it could be from. Then she saw the seal, in purple sealing wax, a coat of arms, with four animals. A bird. a weasel-looking. badger, perhaps? A snake and a lion. "Well this is funny." She muttered. And began opening it, peeling off the wax onto the note. "Oh, my lord." she read excitedly, squealing just once. Her mother came over and fainted, while Aeris grinned and laughed and yelled as she read the letter aloud.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss James, We apologize for our inconvenience in our lateness in delivery of this letter, but are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your mail by no later than July 31. Just put it in your mailbox, unstamped, with the words Hogwarts, London on the front. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
She looked at it rather skeptically, then remembered about what Polkiss and his cronies had said, then gasped, laughing. "Maybe I'll get to turn him into a rat after all! Yeah!" she laughed happily, hopping around happily, and then turning on her SClub7 CD. "Yes!" Her father arrived, and grinned as he saw the note. "So, you've been accepted in some kind of a magic school? Turn yer ma younger for me, will ye?" Then saw her mother fainted on the floor and laughed just the same as she was. He hugged his daughter. "Good fer ye, Aeri- now ye can lick that stringy Polkiss boy good and hard!" "But where am I to get this stuff?" "I dunno. send the deputy headmistress a letter, tell her we'll get her as much money as she needs and she can get it for ye. Hey, look at this, yer allowed to bring Eos!" Upon the name, a black cat with bright gold eyes appeared and mewed instinctively. It had one white spot on it's left hind paw and half of it's face had calico print, with a bright orange and brown blotches in a white field. "Hey E!" Aeris called, and the small, but full-grown cat leapt into her arms. "Guess what? You're coming to this Hogwarts place with me!" The cat meowed loudly, chorusing its approval. Her father, James James, laughed heartily and picked up his daughter. "We'll send you tons of letters!" "If ye forget, I'll turn ye into a pink bunny rabbit!" Aeris giggled. "I won't dad!" The cat mewed loudly, and Aeris considered, then nodded. "The minute I turn Polkiss into a rat, he's all yours. Now, to pack." 


	2. A Peculiar Sort of Sorting...

A week later she was entering into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wearing her new robes, a big grin, and a small cat on one shoulder. The group of other wizards and witches-to-be pointed at her and whispered. She was a head taller than most of them, all but one boy, who was taller than her. "Is it just me, or is everyone staring at us?" she muttered, a little spooked by the kids, who were all younger than her. He glanced at her, brown hair falling over his face and shadowing his already dark green eyes. "Oh, you didn't get your later until late too, eh?" He asked, grinning at her. "I'm 2 years late. Blast, I forgot, I'm Jake, Jake Pierce." "I'm Aeris James, how old are you? At least that way I'll know how late I'm in." "I'm fourteen, but I'm old for my year, you look about my age, I'd say we're both in third year- but then, I'm not sure. That Potter boy is here, isn't he? You'll know the school is guarded by dementors now because Black is out of prison about now." "Yeah, I'm thirteen, unfortunately. So, we'll be in this. Potter's year? His first name isn't Harry, is it?" "Yes, it is, why do you ask?" "I know his cousin." She muttered dryly. "I hope they don't have much in common." At that point, the doors swung open and a green eyed woman with black hair tied back in a tight bun. Her lips were thin and tight, and she made Aeris excited. She looked exactly like Aeris's impression of a witch was. except maybe a little more stern and a little less misty. She wanted to hear what the woman had to say, but was pulled away, along with Jake, to a small room to the side, by a thin, tall old man with silver white long, long hair and dusty half moon glasses framing brilliant blue eyes. Aeris didn't know what to say, but apparently the man did. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss James, Mr. Pierce. I do not have time to explain, since you two must be sorted before the others. You are both to be inducted into the third year, the prefects will teach you how to get along just fine. You two are. special cases. This is a time in which we will need mature, but muggle-raised wizards. Voldemort grows greater in power." Aeris flinched, she had heard about Voldemort and how he purposefully hurt muggles. "We know you are a little late, and we usually do not accept those whose magic does not show so blatantly until in puberty. But both of you have proved to have very strong, and powerful powers." Here Aeris and Jake both flushed red with pleasure at the compliment. "There are four houses. uh, Slytherin, for the cunning, Hufflepuff, for the loyal and just, Ravenclaw for the witty, and Gryffindor for the brave. The symbols are serpent, badger, eagle, and lion, respectively. This-" he held up a weathered old hat. "Was Godric Gryffindor's own hat. He witched it to think for itself. It will sort you. Miss James, up on this stool, Mr. Pierce, the other. Thank you. And now." He split the hat and copied it magically and placed them simultaneously on their heads. Jake's automatically said Hufflepuff, Aeris's waited a long time. In her head, it was a ramble of words- clever, loyal, witty, just. "Argggh." the hat growled allowed. "I can't do this! Fine. Huffleclaw! Ravenpuff!" Aeris glanced up at the hat, confused, but suddenly it was gone. Dumbledore magically turned both hats into just one. "My. this is strange. Well?" he asked Aeris, who was clearly bewildered. "Begging your pardon, sir, but well what?" she asked, annoyed. "Well, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." He lifted his wand and made the words form in gold ribbons in the air. "It's clear the sorting hat couldn't choose, and it's your own choice that determines-" The man, still unidentified, was interrupted with a loud sound of purring. Eos, forgotten until now, was rubbing against Jake's leg, and he laughed, and bent down to pick her up. "I think. Hufflepuff. It would be better to know someone." "Are you sure?" the man asked, questioning her again. "Yes, I am sure." "Severus won't be pleased when he hears one of his own relations." "Who?" she had heard the name before, but wasn't sure from where. The man gave a grin, eyes twinkling. "You will see." "Just one question sir, who are you?" Jake asked suddenly, just as bewildered as she was. "I am Albus Dumbledore. and now I must leave, I shall see you in the great hall." and he left. "He was the headmaster?" Jake asked her incredulously. It was a little strange. Aeris shrugged. "It makes me wonder what the other professors our like." She replied as they entered. "Uncle Snape?" And of course, we can all guess how the rest of the night went. 


	3. Why Do Guys Do That?

"What Serenity?" The portrait of King Arthur Pendragon swung open onto a room filled with squashy black armchairs with gold trim The whole room was done in black and gold, set off by the light of a fire. "Boy's dorms- left, Girl's dorms- right." Cedric Diggory told them, pointing at twin staircases. He was their tour guide for the night. They had left the Great Hall early, as soon as they were full. "Oh, and a trick we picked up from the Gryffindors, if you run out of food, go down to the portrait of fruit and tickle the pear, then ask the elves for food, we overheard them one night. anyhow. No wandering at night, no entering the restricted section of the library, never get caught with mud or exploding things, stay far away from Filch, and his cat, just to be safe. Nice little thing you've got there by the way, what's it's name." "Eos." Aeris answered, but was two preoccupied looking at the fire. "Do you think we could get an apple log in here. or cedar. they smell so nice." She was intoxicated by the dancing of the flames. Jake shot her a strange look. "What?" "Quit scaring me. blimey, you're touchy." "Whatever, just don't bother me. I love fire." Cedric turned around. "And, the two of you are required to do 1st and second year homework over breaks to get caught up." "What?" This broke Aeris from her spell. Jake looked annoyed, but obviously had known this was coming. "It's ok, if you're good with plants and animals, Hagrid and Professor Sprout don't give any homework. All the others are decent if you don't talk too much. Beware of Snape though. He can get nasty with Hufflepuff's." "He's my Uncle." Aeris informed him, acquiring a shocked look from Cedric. "Yeah. I think he knew ages ago. I was his favorite niece." "Good for you. Buy me a good name with him. he scares me." "And why should I, what did you do for me?" Aeris retorted, crossing her hands over her chest. "You know what?" Cedric asked. "They should have put you in Slytherin with your Uncle." Jake raised his hand, looking fidgety. "Uhh, Cede? I've gotta go pee." Aeris smirked, and Cedric laughed. "Bathroom's over there." He turned to Aeris. "And I hope to god that it's that time of month for you- I hope you never get worse or more Slytherin than this." "Oh, I'm sorry." Aeris said sarcastically, voice dripping with mock sympathy. "But since when were my technical difficulties your business?" "I don't think I like you very much." Cedric said. "I didn't expect you to. I expect you to get used to me. But come on, you know you love me." "You're crude... We're going to Hogsmeade next weekend, it's the wizarding town nearby. You wanna come?" Cedric asked. "Three minutes alone in a room and you're already asking the girl out?" Apparently, Jake was out of the bathroom and leaning against the wall. "Damn, you go fast." He grinned secretively. "Of course not- it's an open invitation." Cedric replied, but his cheeks were flushed with color. "I'm going to go. I'll leave you two to do as you wish. You have an hour before people will start to arrive. Professor Sprout might stop by to explain house points though." Cedric started to look mischievous, Aeris knew what was coming. "I think she'll be here in about forty-five minutes, if that's enough leeway for a few kisses or so." Aeris grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him as he left. She turned to Jake. "And he called me crude?" "He might have had a point. I think we're all just as bad." "Jerk." She muttered, but Jake ignored her. There was a long silence. "So, Aer, what are we going to do for a half an hour?" he asked suddenly. "I want to unpack. Then I'm gonna go to the library. You want to come?" He shrugged. "I guess. I'll meet you down here in ten minutes?" "Ok. Jake." Aeris went up to her room and unpacked her trunk, checking her bed. She laid her small, green quilt at the foot of her bed and pulled out a book she had found in the attic of her house that had proved every few generations another wizard, a powerful one, had been born into the family. It was a family wizarding history. Most of her family lived as muggles though. It was quite interesting, a witched diary so it would hold everything that had ever happened in a wizard in her family's life. She held it to her, then slipped the thick, leather-bound, brass-clasped book under her pillow. Next she took out the second thing she had found- a picture of her family, including Uncle Snape, her father's mother's brother's son. They moved around occasionally, and she pulled the book back out to slip the photo in, smiling, then pushed it back under her pillow and did a compacting spell her grandmother had taught her within the week that she had found out. She pushed the trunk under her bed and went to meet Jake. He's not that bad. She thought. I might just survive this after all. I have two allies already. She arrived downstairs to find Jake leaned against the wall, yet again, looking at the wall hangings. They held a gold checkered two by two with black, with a black badger in the middle. He was holding the book Hogwarts- A History. She glanced at it and looked at him, annoyed. "Already been to the library without me?" "No. parents bought it for me in Flourish and Blotts." "Flourishing what?" "Wizard's bookstore in London." "Oh. Professor McGonagall helped me get mine." "Go?" "Yep!" "Then let's, my brain is hungry." "What?" Aeris asked, stifling a laugh and covering her mouth with one hand. It sounded funny. "My brain is hungry. It's an expression I tend to use a lot." This time Aeris let herself laugh. "Well if you keep that up, Professor Sprout's going to walk by and decide it's time you were put in a mental institute." She laughed some more, a light, happy laugh. She realized she'd been laughing a lot more lately. she hadn't cried in about two weeks, a definite record for her. There were no bruises on her arms, and no one, no one would hurt her. She suddenly felt very strange, in a good way. 


	4. Just a Gift...

"We're here. Umm. Aeris? Earth to Aeris?" "Hmm?" she asked, a little too deep in her own contentment to speak. "We're here." He said, walking in and gesturing for her. "Hi, Madam Pince." He said, not missing a beat as he read the card on her desk. "I like your hair. I don't think we've ever met, but I must say, you are very pretty. Can we browse? We're both new, and we both love to read. My favorite muggle author was William Shakespeare, the playwright." He said this all at a slow and steady tempo, with varying peaks and troughs, so that it sounded sort of low, and poetic. "Of course, son. My what a fine, pleasant young gentleman you are. I loved Shakespeare, he was so romantic!" Madam Pince was glowing, almost drunk on praise. "Oh, I'm nothing so fine. You won't have to worry about my friend here, she is very well-behaved. Her uncle, Professor Snape, is rather strict with her, but rest assured, he is very kind. I think we will suit just fine here. Thank you, miss, you are too kind." "Yes, yes. Thank you, boy. What is your name?" "Jake Pierce, kind miss." "And the girl?" "Aeris James, ma'am." Aeris spoke, trying hard to be as perfect as Jake. "Your house heads?" "Professor Sprout." The pair said simultaneously. "Oh, of course, two fine, noble young sprouts, if you will excuse the pun. And your uncle, so suave. Have your look around all you will. I'll be sure to put in a good word or two about the pair of you." Madam Pince flustered, red-faced with praise as she bid them farewell. When she had left, Aeris turned to Jake, amazed. "How did you do that? I've heard she's very strict! And you sounded like some kind of noble king or some kind of gentleman!" Jake looked at her skeptically for a minute, then shrugged and smiled gently. "That information is beyond my knowledge, fair maiden. It is not worthy of my poor, mortal ears, goddess, for your doe's eyes strike me and refuse to free me from their captive. It is but a gift, but you are far greater a prize." With this he kissed her hand, and she pulled it away quickly, the fear in her eyes clear and evident to him. He let her, and she looked at him for a minute, knowing she had been inches away from being spell-bound. "Don't do that again. please. you scared me." "Sorry about that. I guess where it was a gift, it is now a curse. I've always been able to tell what people want to hear, and how they want to hear it. But what I said a minute ago." "What?" "I didn't even have to think about that. It just came out. sort of." "Umm. well then. thank you. I guess." "Your welcome." He said quietly, and turned to scan the books on the shelves. Aeris, still feeling a bit strange, pulled out a couple of books to read. She had six, extra thick ones, under these titles: Werewolf Tales- 17 horror stories, facts, and three true tales from actual werewolves; a revised but slightly torn copy of Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them; The Invisible Book Of Invisibility; 2,000 hexes for the Amateur Witch; and three other on the history of Magic and Wizards. "Done?" She asked Jake, and they looked at each others books. Jake had six, One on Transfiguration, and Animagi and they're Animus connections. The others were mostly of Arithmancy and Dragon related topics. Aeris rather liked Arithmancy, and after a long discussion on the books, they decided to trade each other the books when they were done. "Beware, I read fast." Aeris warned him, knowing it would probably take her only a week and a half to finish all of her own. "Beware, if you come into my dorm begging for books, I'll pull the fair maiden carp on you again. You know you can't resist it," He retorted, and though he was only joking, Aeris knew it was the truth, and that it was a flaw in her invulnerability. "If you do, I'll flay your hide with a broomstick." "You wouldn't dare." Jake replied, annoyed at her. "And you couldn't anyways. I was just joking." "I don't take jokes very lightly when they stab me in my Achilles heel." He glanced at her. "You mean it almost worked on you?" he asked, surprised. "I didn't mean for it to." "Yeah, well, it almost did. I was lucky I pulled my hand away." She snapped. Jake laughed. "Aw, look, she's so cute when she gets mad." "Am not!" Aeris pouted, lower lip slightly stuck out, and arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sure." Suddenly another girl appeared in the library, followed by a boy with red hair and a boy with black hair and green eyes. They spoke quietly to Madam Pince, and entered. The red-haired boy seemed to be carping the girl about a cat. "I wonder who those people are." Aeris whispered to Jake. "Oh, them? That'uns a Weasley. You can tell by the red hair and freckles. And that'uns most like Harry Potter. Supposedly, he's some great, famous wizard." "He looks like a poof." Aeris muttered, and Jake laughed. "I s'pose he is, most-like. But I'd cover, he's s'pose to be mighty powerful." "Mighty powerful." Aeris snorted. "Yeah right. Anyhow, the girl looks more powerful than him." Jake grinned, then his grin faded. "Hold a minute, by Merlin! That's Hermione Granger. Let's go." "What is it?" "She." Jake blushed. "She was me old girlfriend at me last school. I reckon I'd best not speak to her. I'm right scared of her." Aeris laughed. "Fine. But I reckon I'll have a few things to say about Mr. Potter if I ever meet him." They left discreetly, and when they reached the tower, they said good-bye and went off to bed. Aeris changed into her green silk sleep-robes and readied herself for bed. She slipped in and began to read her book on Werewolves when- Rap, rap, rap! Someone was knocking on the door. She opened it, confused, and saw Jake, who saw her and suddenly looked very sheepish as she was wearing her robes. She gave him a skeptical look. He was wearing black gym shorts and a dark green t-shirt that matched his eyes. "C'mon! Let's go." He called in a hoarse whisper, and she complied, tightening the tie on her robes. "Where?" she asked, annoyed. Why is that boy asking me to come with him. He knows it's about ten o'clock! "C'mon! I was. looking around- I found something." She followed obediently, complaining about getting caught and being up too late. They finally came upon a suit of armor next to the picture of a pig, which was strange. "Hogwash!" he whispered, and the walls switched places, moving them, so they were suddenly inside a little. cave. Aeris was tempted to explore further. "Don't! There's a massive tree- it'll attack you if you leave the cave. Dracosfierus." He whispered, pointing the tip of his wand to his mouth, and closing his mouth tightly. He pulled out one of the library books from behind his back. He blew lightly and suddenly the book burst into flame. He tapped his mouth again. "Umm. Jake. that's a library book." Jake glanced at her, grin wide. "Yeah. I know. But the books are spelled against fire, so it burns the air directly surrounding it. That's dragon's fire- it won't go out until. tomorrow sometime." She let out a laugh she'd been restraining and Jake looked at her funny. "I thought you liked fire." Aeris laughed. "I do like fire, silly. It's just. funny like. I mean, Jake, it's a library book!" This time he laughed too. "Aye. I see. Next time I'll chop down that murderous tree." "No, it's fine. and Jake?" "Yes?" he asked, puzzled. "Thank you." 


	5. The First... Breakfast

Aeris woke up the next morning tired, but content. She stepped under the shower and turned it cold, making her body wake up, and rousing her mind along with it soon after. After she was confident she was awake, she turned the water up high, to the hottest temperature, rubbing the soapy lather into her thick, fawn-brown hair. She inhaled it's aroma and grinned, rubbing it in more and then rinsing it out, then washing the rest of her body, finally changing the water ice cold once more. She dressed hurriedly and hopped into her shoes, hurrying down to the great hall followed by Eos and, seeing Cedric, the only other person she knew, took a seat beside him. "Good morning, Aeris. Here, have some sausages and grits?" She considered, but her stomach felt a little queasy from the shower. "No thank you, I think I'll be fine with some fruit and oats." She said, taking four large scoops with the serving spoon of oatmeal, drizzling it with honey and sprinkling it artistically with raspberries and blueberries. "I hate you." A boy across from her muttered. "Excuse me?" She asked, confused. "What did I do?" "You make me jealous of your breakfast." The boy growled, and mentally she laughed, while physically she smiled. "And how is that?" she asked, amused. "You dress it up too well." He muttered. "He means it looks good. and that he thinks you look good too." The girl next to him put in. "I'm Susan. I like your top." she said, winking. Aeris was wearing a pale gold tank under her robes, and black jeans. The boy blushed. "I do not. I mean, I do, but." he fumbled over his words. Aeris pitied him. "I know exactly what you mean. Thank you. Susan. And you are?" "Is there neither room nor food for me at this table?" Jake's voice sounded from behind her as a pair of strong hands came down over her shoulders. "Ooh! Fresh meat!" Susan said in a stage whisper. Everyone laughed. Then she saw his hands on Aeris's shoulder. "Oh, I see. Fresh meat is already hanging over someone else's fire. Damn. Good for you Aer." She said, catching onto her nickname. "He's cute. And so is junior there in your lap." She said, meaning Eos. Jake reached down a little to pick the cat up, making Aeris shiver. "We aren't. that way. We're just friend's is all. Susan snorted. "He practically had his hands in your lap. At the very least, he likes you." Jake glanced up, still cuddling the cat. "Why do you talk as if I'm not here? By the way, when do the ow-" At that moment, millions of owls came streaming through a ledge above in the ceiling on either side of the. One, an eagle owl, stopped to drop a package in Jake's lap. He took care not to open it at the table. He grinned. "I guess that answers my question." He said as Eos flitted about his shoulders, tail curling back and forth as she walked over his back, finally tringing herself out around her neck. "Oh, Sue? I second your idea, he is very possessive of her. said I was asking her out last night when I mentioned Hogsmeade." Aeris thought about it. "You do have a point." Jake scowled. "And what's the matter with a tom whose taken after another cat?" he asked, and grinned, fastening his arms around Aeris's waist, pulling her over onto his lap. Sue laughed. "See, I told you so." She said between a fit of giggles. "Let me go, you oaf!" Aeris exclaimed with surprise, thoroughly shocked. "You're such a flirt!" "Yes, I am. And I'm not letting go until I get what I want." He teased cruelly. "Jake! And what would that be?" "Breakfast." He replied, annoyed, and reached around her to take her bowl of oatmeal and spoon, as well as another, this one filled with cinnamon and chocolate chips. Susan, Cedric, and the other boy roared. He picked up the spoon and bowl with fruit and gave it to her. "Go on, eat." He said, whispering in her ear, and she shoved him. "I won't." "I'm heartbroken, does this mean no more late night burning library books? No more fighting with nasty oldsters who try to steal you." "Oh my gosh!" Susan exclaimed, more bubbles of laughter escaping her. "That was you last night, wasn't it?" Aeris did not find it funny. She glared at him. "Oh, come on, you know you have to eat." He coaxed quietly into her ear, and Eos came from his shoulders to hers and batted at it playfully. "Fine. But not for you." "Fair maiden, your words do spear my still sore heart. My very crux bleeds with sadness and despair that my lady love won't even break her fast with I? But I am but a lower knight, nowhere so fit for such a princess-" Aeris's heart fluttered madly and her head was starting to spin. "Alright, alright, I'll eat, now shut up!" She said, won over by the last bit. "Anyways, I don't want to be late for our first class, it's potions with uncle Snape." Jake watched her eat. "Blast, that looks good." She glared at him again. "Come on! Eat your breakfast." "Alright, alright." He said, annoyed. He ate his quickly and his whole bowl was done in five minutes flat. Aeris was nearing her finish as well. "That still looks good." He whispered. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest; she could feel his eyes on her though she refused to meet them. "Oh, come on. I'm still hungry." He whispered, turning her head with his left hand at her neck so that her eyes met his. "You aren't getting anything from my bowl." She whispered back, unable to make her voice any louder. She only stole a glance directly at his eyes once, but once was enough. "I never said anything about a bowl." He said softly, and she glanced, and her eyes were locked on his. His eyes were filled with humor, sarcasm, and intensity. She closed her eyes, telling herself she was doing it because she didn't want to look at him but knowing it wasn't true. There was a rush of blood across her face and then the strong, electric press against her lips, a light breath she didn't know as her own fluttered lightly over her tongue. She didn't know what came over her; that forced her to yield so easily. It was almost as if- "Aeris James." A low, cold, sinister voice she couldn't quite place rang clearly behind her, and she could feel the touch let go of her. She opened her eyes and turned around. "Oh, yes. Hello Sev- I mean, Professor Snape." Aeris said happily, but stammered over the Professor part. "Having fun?" he asked wickedly, grinning. Aeris nodded. "Loads. except that I'm not in your house of course." Snape's grin widened. He hardly looked like the Professor everyone at the Gryffindor tables knew. In fact, when he wasn't around Harry and the Gryffindors, he was never that mean, and only Aeris knew why. "Of course. But if Mr. Pierce hurts you once, he'll answer to me." "Would never dream of it, professor." Jake replied evenly, meeting Snape's eyes before the Professor left. "Well that went well." Aeris murmured, as she felt Jake's arm tighten around her waist. She seemed oblivious to everything else that happened at the table. "It did?" Jake asked huskily, making the scared, terrified self at the back of Aeris' mind stiffen as physically her body loosened and she leaned against him, suddenly all too warm and limp for her consciousness. "Yes of course." She whispered, as Jake kissed her neck slowly and deliberately, and she could feel him fighting the urge to kiss her for real again as he stood up. "I think we'd better get to class." She said, dropping back into reality. 


End file.
